


45: Lunch

by icarus_hawks



Series: 153 [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: (Characters besides Ichigo only mentioned), (Light) Hurt no Comfort, Angst, Character Study, Gen, How Soul Society & Karakura Gang treated Ichigo Post-Mugetsu wasn't ok, Ichigo Kurosaki-centric, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Rated T because of Ichigos unhealthy coping mechanisms, implied depression, no beta we die like anti-vax kids, somehow this turned rlly angst so..., thought i could rate it gen but noooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/icarus_hawks
Summary: Prompt 45 - LunchThey didn’t talk with each other anymore, not how they used to, so they didn’t understand a lot of things about him.
Relationships: Ichigo Kurosaki & Karakura Gang
Series: 153 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817347
Kudos: 9





	45: Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Sooner than I thought an update would be.

**Lunch**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After what happened with the Final- after what happened with _Aizen_ , school hasn’t been exactly pleasant for one Kurosaki Ichigo. Even worse than seeing his friends skip classes and _knowing_ where they’re going even if they pretend nothing happened is lunch period. 

Before- before Aizen and even before _Rukia_ was incarcerated by Soul Society and as it happens also before her appearance in all their lives... lunch period had always been something he shared with his friends.

It started out when he first befriended Chad, on that day beneath the bridge oh-so-long ago. It continued with Mizuiro, Keigo and eventually Tatsuki, Orihime and Chizuru. Rukia and then Ishida joining them didn’t deter them much from spending this welcome interval of algebra-less peace, either. There was always someone that had to tell all of them _something_.

Nowadays, however, the silence was weighing down on Ichigos appetite like an iron cast. Had he known that the price for imprisoning Aizen would be _this_ he wouldn’t- No, he’s being silly. He would have, naturally. He was a protector and his kin had to be protected from the man. 

Still… **.**

Soon, he opted to spend his lunch break elsewhere, often joining a club’s training session or studying in the library or- or in a washroom, blankly staring into a mirror and asking himself why everything had to turn out this way. His friends didn’t understand, but he didn’t really expect them to if he was being honest. They didn’t talk with each other anymore, not how they used to, so they didn’t understand a lot of things about him. 

Nowadays he got used to the silence.

_Nowadays._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on FFN under the same pen-name as a collective work. Don't copy to another site without my express permission. Thank you.


End file.
